


WANTED

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Obviously), Bi!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Frottage, M/M, Pan!Cas, Panty Kink, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tattooed Castiel, but in a quick-smart time, fake boyfriends, no messing around here, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>WANTED</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>‘Boyfriend’ to take home for Thanksgiving break. Pleasant, religious family want to know I'm socializing at college. No obligation to continue association upon return. Must be same-sex relationship positive as I am male.</i></p>
  <p>    <i>Please call xxx-xxxx-xxxx and ask for Castiel.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	WANTED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> Edit: Now a podfic by the awesome WaywardAF67! http://archiveofourown.org/works/9609767  
> (I will fix this with proper HTML later when I'm not on my phone hahaha)  
> Please go check it out!
> 
> This is a desperate and shameless attempt to ply Ltleflrt with fic in the hopes of getting a new chapter of Satin and Sawdust. It started life just as a gift, but after the latest update it's a bribe too ;p
> 
> I wrote some of this on my phone and the rest in a short time span so please let me know if there are any typos or if I haven't used the correct American versions of any words. There so needs to be a _decent_ English to American translation tool out there, especially since gDocs won't let me change my base language T^T 
> 
> Also please forgive my run-on sentences, rapid resolution, and dreadful overuse of the poor abused comma <3

WANTED

 

_‘Boyfriend’ to take home for Thanksgiving break. Pleasant, religious family want to know I'm socializing at college. No obligation to continue association upon return. Must be same-sex relationship positive as I am male._

 

_Please call xxx-xxxx-xxxx and ask for Castiel._

 

======================

 

Dean tried not to look too hard at the ad, written by hand in neat, cursive letters and then photocopied for ease of distribution. It was tempting though. His dad had passed away three years ago and now that his brother was studying at Stanford on the other side of the country it was unlikely they'd be able to spend the holidays together. If Sam even wanted to spend the holidays with Dean, which given how he had looked at his girlfriend like she hung the moon last time Dean had visited… He was surprised Sam hadn't called to ask if he didn't mind not spending Thanksgiving together this year already. Instead of sitting alone in his apartment over the break eating some microwaved shit, maybe it would be nice to have a real Thanksgiving with an actual family for once.

With a muffled curse he grabbed the flyer from the notice board and stuffed it in his pocket for later consideration. He would have a few questions for this _Castiel_ character before he committed, but it didn't seem like it would be a completely terrible idea. Five minutes later saw him sending a text to the number anyway, figuring it couldn't hurt to at least meet the guy.

 

**Hey Castiel I saw your ad about someone to take home 4 thanksgiving. I got nothing planned, details? Dean**

 

_Hello Dean, you are already considerably more preferable to the other men who have contacted me, having not prefaced your text with a dick pic. If you are available sometime soon could we meet to discuss? I am available most days this week. Regards, Castiel_

 

**Hey Castiel no problems I'm actually free all afternoon today if you are? Dean**

 

_Hello Dean, I am available this afternoon; could we perhaps meet in an hour at the coffee shop on campus? Regards, Castiel_

 

**No problems see you there :-) Dean**

 

The meeting arranged, Dean finished up the few tasks he had left the apartment to do that day and still managed to make it to the cafe fifteen minutes early. It occurred to him then that he hadn't told Castiel what he looked like, and he had no idea what the other man looked like either, so he fired off a quick text to let Castiel know he had arrived. He received another formally-worded text in return, and after ordering a coffee and a slice of pie he made his way to a table towards the back of the cafe where Castiel said he was sitting.

As he approached the table he kept his pace slow and took the chance to study the student he was meeting. Castiel had dark hair and a classic ‘nerd’ look about him, from the thick framed glasses to the honest-to-goodness waistcoat and dress shirt he was wearing. At least he had the good sense to wear jeans so he didn't look _too_ much like a professor. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Dean was relieved to see the black ink of tattoos covering his forearms - religious family notwithstanding this guy wasn't super conservative, then. That was good, Dean thought as his mind flashed to his own permanent artwork.

“Castiel?” Dean asked as he finally got too close to continue his scrutiny. The other man looked up, surprise on his face even though Dean had only text him five minutes ago, and Dean was treated to startlingly blue eyes and a couple days of stubble growth. His traitorous brain wondered if the boyfriend charade would mean getting to feel that up close and personal, but he quashed the thought almost immediately.

“Ah, you must be Dean,” Castiel’s voice was warm and deep, a little gravelly like he hadn't had much sleep lately, and that small part of his brain he was trying to silence wondered how it would sound in _another_ context. “Sorry for the mess,” Castiel indicated the papers littering the table that Dean had barely noticed, “I'm trying to get as much work done as possible before the break.”

Castiel cleared enough space for Dean to put his mug and plate down, and Dean took the seat across from him gratefully.

“So Cas, how do you want this to go?” Dean was straight to business - not that he didn't want to get to know the handsome man a little better, but if he was trying to work Dean wanted to get out of his way as quickly as possible. Besides which, if they didn't click he'd have to figure out his own Thanksgiving plans and with the holiday rapidly approaching and most of his friends and extended family members out of state he'd have to head out soon if he was going to drive any distance.

Castiel set his papers down and picked up the cold looking coffee from the only clear space on his side of the table, taking a long swig before he spoke.

“Essentially, my family are concerned that I am spending too much time studying and not enough time socialising while I'm at college. Never mind the disgusting sum of money that I am now in debt by in order to be here, I actually wish to graduate with a degree I can be proud of. Unfortunately that requires a lot more studying and a lot less partying. While in theory I could get away with simply taking a friend home, it would be easier to explain future lack of association together with a breakup rather than a fall out between friends, since my family would expect me to forgive and forget with a friend.

“You don't have to worry about my family being shocked by me bringing home a male partner, I was dragged kicking and screaming out of the closet at fourteen by my older brother. Despite being quite religious, my family believe in love and acceptance above all else, so they have no issue with non-heterosexual people. Not that they have been given much choice, since out of four children they've been given two homosexual children, my older brother and twin sister, a pansexual child, that's me, and a transgender child, my adoptive sister.”

Castiel took a break from speaking and seemed to be studying Dean's face as if to gauge his reaction to the story so far. Dean simply continued working his way through his pie, motioning with his fork for Castiel to continue. Damn, he could listen to that voice all day. Although he probably shouldn't or it was gonna be awkward boner city, population: Dean, on this side of the table.

“Anyway, my family live close enough that it would simply be an overnight trip, but far enough away that they aren't likely to check up on me or visit unexpectedly. So once the trip is over you are free to return to your life as you see fit.”

Dean mulled this over for a while, slowly savoring the last morsel of his pie before washing it down with a few swallows of coffee.

“What if I don't want to?”

Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side comically.

“Well you haven't signed a binding contract simply by agreeing to meet me, Dean, if you don't want to do it you're free to leave.” He sounded irritated, and Dean scrambled to clarify his question.

“No, no, I mean what if at the end of it I think you're cool and I want to keep hanging out? I just mean I'm a personable kinda guy and like I'm not saying we will, but we might find we have stuff in common?” He offered a broad smile, hoping he had made himself clearer this time. Castiel’s face relaxed into something that looked more mournful, and he shook his head.

“As I mentioned, my workload doesn't really allow me much time to work on interpersonal relationships, so I am sure that will not be the case.”

“Never say never, Cas,” Dean smiled. “Alright, so what are the terms? Like how much couple-stuff are your family gonna expect? Public displays of affection-wise I mean. I'm bisexual, by the way, so I'm cool with whatever, I just wanna make sure I know your boundaries so I don't cross them by accident.”

Castiel blinked at him owlishly through his glasses, then took them off and rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You're willing to do it?” Yep, that was definitely disbelief in his voice.

“Sure, it'll be nice to have a family Thanksgiving for once,” Dean grinned.

“That's wonderful! Let me go and get us some more coffee and we can go over the specifics.” He leapt up from his seat and grabbed their empty mugs - thankfully with Dean’s order still written on a sticky label on the side - and rushed off to the counter. Dean tried not to check out his ass as he walked away… Too much.

When Castiel returned he launched right into what his hopes and expectations were, and they ended up talking right up until the cafe was closing, working their way through numerous coffees (and several slices of pie in Dean's case,) getting to know one another so as to make their charade seem more believable.

Dean learned that Castiel was a linguistics major with a minor in ancient history, and that he hoped to be able to translate ancient texts one day, and shared that he wanted to use his structural engineering degree to design buildings that would drive forward advances in his field.

Finally, they parted - after Dean apologised for taking up so much of Castiel’s time and was dismissed with a wave - and agreed to get together a few more times over the next couple of weeks to increase their knowledge of each other and ensure they were both on the same page with their plan.

======================

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Dean had found he actually really enjoyed Castiel’s company. Sure he didn't get any of Dean’s pop culture references, but he had a sharp, dry wit and a wealth of knowledge he was happy to share. Most importantly of all, he treated Dean as an equal and didn't talk down to him like he was stupid, even challenging Dean to think more highly of himself whenever he made a self-deprecating remark. It was a refreshing change to most of the hardcore intellectual, academic students Dean had met so far.

They had agreed to spend two nights at Castiel’s family home, given that it was a four hour drive and Dean didn't want to have to cut into Castiel’s time with his family, so they piled into Dean’s car and Dean took the opportunity to introduce Castiel to the very best music the world had to offer.

 

Arriving at Castiel’s family home four hours - and several cassette tapes - later, Dean was starting to feel a little nervous. He’d only known Castiel for a couple of weeks after all, what if his family asked him a question they hadn’t covered and he had to scramble to find an acceptable answer? As if sensing his trepidation Castiel turned to Dean as he switched off the engine and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Everything will be fine Dean,” he said in his unfairly attractive voice, “if they ask you anything you don’t feel confident answering just tell them we haven’t been together that long and you never thought to ask the question. I doubt they will pry too much though.”

With that reassurance and a deep breath, Dean got out of the car and grabbed their bag from the trunk. He’d insisted they use his duffel instead of bringing their things separately, since as a couple it would be assumed that they were intimate enough to mix their clothing if they were sharing a bed. Throwing it over his shoulder, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and they made their way into his family home.

“Castiel!” A woman’s voice cried out from a room to the side of the door as they entered. Dean assumed this was Castiel’s mom, since she immediately rushed out and pulled him into an embrace before taking a step back to look him over.

“You look well, I hope you’ve been eating healthily,” she gushed before turning to Dean. “And this must be Dean! I must say, I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned him more often Castiel, he’s rather handsome isn’t he?” Before Dean could say anything or object, she had pulled him into a hug too and Dean found his breath catching in his throat at how familiar it felt. His mom had died when he was very young and he hadn’t experienced much in the way of maternal affection since then, but this was exactly how he imagined his own mom would hug him when he came home from college.

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Dean managed to choke out before clearing his throat uncomfortably and trying not to let the emotion show on his face.

“Oh come now Dean, call me Hannah,” Hannah smiled warmly before turning back to her son.

“Well, go show Dean around and then dinner should be ready. I know your father is looking forward to seeing you again.”

With that, she bustled off back through the swinging door to where Dean presumed the kitchen was and he took a deep, shuddering breath to steady himself from the sudden wave of emotion that had overtaken him.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked him quietly, one hand on his forearm as if to steady him.

“Yeah, just… Remember how I told you my mom died when I was a kid? Yours just… reminded me a bit of her. I’m good, I’m good,” Dean shook off the last hazy feelings and grinned at Castiel before tilting his head in a ‘show me around then’ motion. Castiel thankfully took the hint and took Dean’s hand again before pulling him up the stairs to drop off their bag and give him the tour of the house.

The tour didn’t last long - their house wasn’t exactly huge - so Dean soon found himself flopping down on the bed in Castiel’s room, tired from the drive and the weird emotional rollercoaster that was meeting Castiel’s mom.

“Just two nights,” Castiel reassured him, seeming to mistake his tiredness for lack of enthusiasm.

“Hey it’s cool man, your mom seems really great,” Dean answered, propping himself up on his elbows and giving the other guy a grin.

“She is, I do miss her when I’m away.”

With Castiel sitting on the office chair by his desk and Dean lounging on the bed, they made small talk for a while until they decided to stop being antisocial and go see the rest of Castiel’s family. After a quick round of introductions, Dean soon found himself being welcomed into their conversations like he had known them for years instead of minutes. Castiel’s father, Chuck, had a sharp wit that had Dean holding his sides from laughing, and his younger sister, Raphael, was quietly intelligent and spent much of the little time she spoke grilling Dean on his major.

Dean was initially surprised at how young Raphael was - she had decided to keep the name Castiel’s parents had given her when she transitioned - and felt a strong sense of warmth towards the devoutly religious family who had accepted her as she was, and allowed her to transition before puberty hit. He couldn’t help but respect them for putting aside any learned prejudices they may have had from the church, something he had been a victim of many times as a teen who openly showed his romantic affection for other boys, and considered instead what was best for their child. Knowing he came from such an open and accepting family only made him like Castiel more.

Falling into bed with Castiel that evening, after a long night of family games that he hadn’t played since Sammy was thirteen, Dean knew that there was no way he was going to be able to extricate himself from Castiel’s life when they returned to college - assuming Castiel would allow him to stick around. He threw an arm over Castiel’s waist with a sleepy smile and felt the other man snuggle into the embrace.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice roused him from a fuzzy dream and he lifted his head with bleary eyes to look across the room to where Castiel was digging through their duffel bag with a towel around his waist.

“Mhm?”

“I think you wrapped a girlfriend’s panties up in one of your shirts,” Castiel said, not looking up, but holding up a pair of lace-trimmed boyshorts in a light baby blue with a hot pink bow attached to the front. Dean’s face turned crimson and he was glad he was still buried in the blankets on the bed.

“Um.” Was all he could think to say, and finally Castiel looked across at Dean, just meeting his eyes barely peeking out of his cocoon. Dean hadn’t really thought ahead when he’d put the panties on the previous morning, and had hoped that by wrapping them in one of his t-shirts Castiel wouldn’t notice them. This early in the morning he didn’t really have the brain capacity to think up a believable excuse for it.

“Not… a girlfriend’s?” Castiel tilted his head to one side in the manner Dean was growing used to, and all Dean could do was shrug. He wasn’t going to deny it. He hadn’t exactly planned for Castiel to find them but since he had Dean couldn’t really find it in him to pretend they were there on accident.

“Not exactly,” he mumbled. A hungry expression crossed Castiel’s face and he began digging through the bag with more interest.

“Was that the only pair you brought?” Castiel asked him when he came up empty.

“Well I didn’t really mean to bring _those_ ,” Dean admitted groggily.

Castiel made some kind of frustrated growl in the back of his throat, and Dean finally surfaced from his blanket nest to take a good look at him.

“I mean…” he started carefully, “there might be another pair in a side pocket? I usually stow a couple pairs in random places…”

Castiel went hunting again and finally straightened up with a look of triumph, a pair of pastel pink panties held delicately in his hand. Dean knew exactly which pair they were; soft cotton with a satin trim and tiny roses printed on the backside.

“You uh… A fan?” Dean couldn’t stop himself from asking even though his heart was thrashing in his chest.

“Dean,” Castiel said with all the seriousness of a tax accountant, “there is little I find more attractive than feminine undergarments, especially when worn by men.”

Okay, this wasn’t exactly where Dean had expected things to go on this trip. It especially wasn’t the reaction he had expected from this little revelation. With a flirtatious grin he sat up and held out his hand for the panties, which Castiel threw to him unceremoniously.

It took a little wiggling around under the covers, but Dean managed to shimmy out of his pajama pants and into the panties in short order, shedding his pajama top at the same time and propping himself up on his elbows. He gave Castiel his best ‘come hither’ look and felt a thrill run through him as he watched the expression on Castiel’s face darken into something almost predatory. The towel around his waist showed signs of the beginning of Castiel’s arousal, and Dean knew that his panties would soon be straining with his own.

It was undeniable that Castiel was hot as fuck, and there had been some chemistry between them since day one. Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered asking Cas on a date after this whole thing was over but he hadn’t been sure Cas would go for it.

Castiel approached the bed hesitantly, his eyes roving over Dean’s chest and the blanket covering Dean’s waist.

“This wasn’t part of our agreement,” he said finally as he reached the edge of the bed, close enough to reach out and touch Dean but with all the hesitance of someone who doesn’t want to overstep some boundaries.

“It wasn’t, but I don’t mind if you want to have some fun with it.” Dean looked up at Castiel through his long lashes teasingly. “I won’t expect anything more than you want to give, Cas, I know you’re not looking for a relationship. But you’re fucking hot, and I can tell you’re turned on. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I’m game if you are.”

This seemed to be exactly what Castiel wanted to hear, and he practically threw himself at Dean, straddling his waist and bringing their mouths together in a rough kiss that had Dean grinding up into him in no time.

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this in your parents house?” Dean asked breathlessly when they finally broke apart. Castiel rocked his hips and tutted with a roll of his eyes.

“I’ve been ‘doing this’ in my parents house since I was fourteen years old, Dean, the walls are thick and I can be,” he rocked again, drawing a low moan from Dean, “ _very_ quiet.”

“Alright then,” Dean grunted then grabbed Castiel around the waist, flipping them over so he was on top and Castiel was underneath him, now wrapped in the blanket awkwardly. After a little bit of fumbling they finally managed to shove the blanket and Castiel’s towel out of the way leaving Castiel naked and pressed down beneath Dean’s cotton-clad dick.

“Keep them on,” Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth as they ground together fervently and Dean was only too happy to oblige.

True to his word, Castiel was indeed very quiet, and Dean relished every stifled gasp he drew from the man’s lips, kissing them away as they rutted together on the bed. Dean held one hand against the wall to stop the bed banging against it and was mostly successful - the last thing he wanted was to have to face Hannah at breakfast after waking them all up fucking Cas into the mattress.

“D-Dean,” Cas managed to stammer just as Dean was starting to worry he would come first and Dean couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face.

“Gonna come for me Cas? Gonna mess up my pretty panties?”

It seemed that was exactly the right thing to say, because Castiel immediately threw his head back and let out a soundless gasp as Dean felt wet heat spread between them. He chased his own release for a mere moment longer now that he no longer had to worry about waiting for Cas and soon he was breathing a stifled moan into Castiel’s mouth as he came.

They lay there a while longer sharing shallow breaths before Dean rolled over onto his back reluctantly.

“Guess taking a shower in the morning was a bit pointless huh?” He couldn’t help quipping, bouncing his eyebrows at the cooling mess on Cas’ stomach.

“Well I hardly expected to find you had a secret panty fetish,” Castiel replied coolly, but there was a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“Hey if I’d known you did too I’da told you the first time we met.”

There was something strangely comfortable about being with Cas like this. Dean thought it should be awkward but somehow it felt kind of… right. Castiel wasn’t making any move to clean up further than wiping his stomach off with his discarded towel, so Dean hoped he felt the same way. They shared a few more lazy kisses before their growling stomachs spurred them to clean up properly - in the bathroom this time - and head downstairs for a light breakfast.

Hannah was already in full cooking mode and shooed them out of the kitchen with waffles that had been warming in the oven so she could ramp the heat up and put the turkey in. It seemed Castiel’s older brother was a pâtissiere and was bringing not one, not two, but THREE kinds of pie and Dean all but proposed marriage to Castiel on the spot when he heard that. They had barely finished their waffles when Castiel’s twin Anna arrived with her girlfriend Charlie and the whole world seemed to become a whirlwind of noise and movement that swept up Dean and everything else in its wake. The house began to smell deliciously of turkey and all the Thanksgiving trimmings when Gabriel - Castiel’s final sibling - blew in and just added fuel to the metaphorical wildfire running through the Shurley household.

By the time they sat down to eat Dean felt like he had run a marathon, and one that wasn’t over yet as he was constantly grilled - gently - by Castiel’s family. Cas squeezed his leg under the table every time an awkward question was asked and came to his rescue more than once, for which Dean was eternally grateful. After the main course came the pie and despite having eaten plenty already Dean managed to put away two slices of each pie, which earned him an impressed whistle from Gabriel and a promise that he could take home any leftovers.

Dinner was followed by yet more family games; they played Charades, Pictionary, Clue, and Apples and Pears, until Raphael was finally carried up to bed by Chuck having fallen fast asleep in Castiel’s lap. Hannah and Chuck followed soon behind, both citing exhaustion from spending most of the day in the kitchen. With a mischievous grin Gabriel pulled out a small black box once the parents had gone to bed and Dean’s eyes lit up as he recognised Cards Against Humanity. Castiel quickly picked up the point of the game and spent most of the time neck-and-neck with Charlie for points, who had a wicked sense of humor, but finally triumphed with a combination that had them all laughing so hard Chuck called down from upstairs to ask them to keep the noise down.

Finally, Dean and Cas fell into bed feeling full and happy and Dean immediately pulled Castiel into his arms. He was a little buzzed from drinking wine with dinner and whiskey after, and he covered Castiel’s face with soft sleepy kisses as they began to relax.

“Thanks for letting me come,” he whispered, “this was the best Thanksgiving I’ve had in years…”

Castiel didn’t reply, Dean guessed he was probably asleep, but he pressed a few more kisses into the other man’s hair anyway before drifting off himself.

 

Nobody got up early the next morning and it was only when Dean heard the bathroom door slam and violent retching follow that he was pulled out of his deep sleep. It was a conditioned reaction from having spent so much of his life looking after his younger brother - if someone in the house that wasn’t him was sick, it was his job to look after them.

It turned out it was Anna, who didn’t really drink much at college and who had one hell of a hangover. After rubbing her back soothingly for a while and tying her hair back with a scrunchie he found in the medicine cabinet, Dean went on a hunt for Tylenol and a glass of water. She accepted both gratefully, sipping the water slowly on his instruction and groaning at how awful she felt.

“Thanks for this Dean,” she managed after a hairy moment when it looked like she was going to bring the water and pills back up, “I’m glad Cassie met you.” She gave him a watery smile and he smiled back weakly, suddenly fearful that he wouldn’t get to see this family ever again.

“Why don’t I go get you some breakfast,” he answered quickly, “something gentle that’ll settle your stomach.”

Without waiting for a reply Dean scurried off back down to the kitchen to see what there was for a delicate stomach. Gabriel was up by now and had a massive turkey sandwich held up to his face, eyeballing it strategically as if trying to decide where to bite first.

“You’re gonna need a bigger mouth,” Dean winked and Gabriel laughed uproariously as if he hadn’t drank twice as much as Dean himself the night before.

“My mouth is plenty big enough,” he winked back, sauntering from the room with his overlarge sandwich and leaving Dean alone again.

The smell of eggs cooking soon brought the rest of the family down and once Dean had served Anna a lightly seasoned but otherwise plain omelette he set about getting creative with eggs and leftovers.

“I didn’t know you could cook Dean,” Castiel said, standing way too close to Dean to be appropriate - except that it _was_ appropriate, because they were pretending to be a couple, and surely his boyfriend would know that? Dean shrugged it off and gave Castiel a peck on the cheek, not really sure where he stood now they were practically on their way home, and served him a turkey, cranberry, and mashed potato omelette. Surprisingly, it worked.

They left around noon after lengthy goodbyes that involved a lot of hugging and crying (from Hannah) and once they were on the road the car fell into a silence that Dean could only describe as… awkward. They hadn’t really talked about the whole panty thing, and Dean had tried not to be too touchy-feely with Cas this morning in case he wasn’t interested. But the truth was he was really starting to like the guy and he definitely didn’t want to stop seeing him altogether once they got back to college. The radio was playing softly and Castiel was looking out of the window, but after about an hour he leaned over and switched it off.

Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. This was it. This was the ‘this was fun but…’ conversation. Of course it was. Dean was good to be a _fake_ boyfriend, or to fool around with, but he wasn’t _relationship_ material. Not that he was thinking about being in a relationship with Cas. Was he? Oh shit, Cas was talking, what was he saying?

“Um…” Dean’s mouth managed, helpfully, and Castiel sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would want to, but I had to ask,” he returned to look back out of the window.

“Wait, what?” Once again Dean’s brain was giving him all the eloquence of a three year old. “I was concentrating on driving,” he lied, hurrying to cover up his minor short-circuit, “can you run that by me again?”

“I _said_ ,” Castiel looked back at him and sighed heavily, “I know this was only supposed to be a one-time thing, but,” he hesitated for a moment then carried on in a rush, “ _wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?”_

Dean blinked at the road, his brain struggling to make sense of the words.

“Like I said, I didn’t think you would want to…” Castiel sounded completely crushed.

“No! I mean, yes. I would love to have dinner with you Cas,” Dean glanced at him and offered a nervous smile. “I thought you were gonna give me the old ‘it’s not you it’s me’ line, man.”

Castiel’s face lit up at Dean’s reply and he reached over to take Dean’s hand with his own, albeit trembling as he did so.

“I find… I may just have more time for socialisation than I previously thought,” Castiel confessed quietly.

“I’m glad to hear that. I was worried I was gonna have to take an ancient history minor to get to see you again.” He chuckled lowly and squeezed Castiel’s fingers gently.

“You would find it insufferably dull,” Castiel laughed back. “Now tell me Dean, what color panties are you going to wear on our dinner date?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please head over to Ltleflrt's fic [Satin and Sawdust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5622646/chapters/12950968) and show some love! (ofc kudos and comments are gratefully received here as well)
> 
> I tried really hard not to make this a Boyfriends For The Summer clone, but I don't think I achieved that all too well xD OH WELL AT LEAST I TRIED.
> 
> As always you can find me over on my [fandom Tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my very quiet [writing Tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [WANTED [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609767) by [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67)




End file.
